Para siempre
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Los niños crecen y dejan atrás sus juguetes, aquellos que les acompañaron mientras crecían pero que hay de aquellos juguetes que no quieren ser dejados atrás?


**Aquí de nuevo, el transporte publico inspira o solo soy yo que paso demasiadas horas al día en el? no lo se solo se.**

**No se que tan buena sea redactando historias de terror o si esta de verdad de miedo pero bueno solo quería compartir mi versión de la historia**

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias. La historia como tal no es mía la saque y adapte del programa "The Nightmare Rooom"**

* * *

><p>Para siempre<br>.

.

.

- Kouki ya alistaste las cosas en la caja que va para la venta de jardín? le decía su madre al adolescente de apenas 14 años de edad

- Aun no mama, pero ya casi - contestó desde su habitación lo bastante alto como para que su mamá lo escuchara

El joven castaño estaba reuniendo cosas debido a que pronto entraría a preparatoria y junto con sus padres se mudaría para estar más cerca de la preparatoria que había elegido sentía que ya estaba grande para muchas de las cosas que aun preservaba en esa habitación ya que tenía juguetes que desde niño habían estado con él.

Su padre se encontraba de viaje arreglando los últimos detalles para la mudanza por lo que él y su madre se quedaron rematando en el jardín en una especie de bazar o venta de garaje lo que no les sería útil o no querían cargar consigo a la nueva ciudad.

Lleno la caja bastante grande de todo aquello de lo que se desharía y mientras vaciaba las repisas se topó con él, ese muñeco que desde su cumpleaños número 4 había permanecido en su cuarto. El muñeco media unos 30 centímetros era pelirrojo muy bonito con su cabeza de plástico unos hermosos ojos que aunque eran de diferentes colores pues uno era rojo y el otro dorado armonizaban a la perfección con el rostro aniñado que presentaba. Sus brazos y manos eran de plástico mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era de relleno suave como los peluches. Llevaba una playera a blanca con rallas rojas sobre un overol de tirantes azul de mezclilla y unos converse rojos además de que al presionar su mano este decía la frase "Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre". Durante su infancia ese muñeco fue su compañero de aventuras a donde quiera que fuera pero ya era grande alguien más podía disfrutar y divertirse con él, y así colocando el muñeco en la cima de la caja, lo llevo al patio con lo demás y volvió a su habitación.

Terminado el fin de semana volvió a la escuela estaba próximo a graduarse de la secundaria, no quería perder ninguna de las ultimas clases con sus actuales amigos y compañeros le entristecía dejarlos pero le emocionaba la idea de una nueva escuela. Actualmente estudiaba en la secundaria Teiko, dicha secundaria albergaba primaria y secundaria en el mismo edificio por lo que a las horas de entrada y salida podían verse niños de todas las edades cruzar los pasillos.

Justo ese lunes en el pasillo principal se reunía con sus amigos para ir a su salón cuando alguien lo tomo de la manga, al voltear vio un pequeño de no más de 10 años frente a él, pelirrojo, lo miro un poco sorprendido porque jamás lo había visto en la escuela así que obviamente no lo conocía.

- Necesitas algo? Te perdiste? - Le dijo el joven castaño tan amable como él era

El pequeño pelirrojo negó con la cabeza cuando sonó el timbre anunciando que debían entrar a clases, el joven castaño se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a su salón con sus amigos.

- No te vayas - le dijo el pelirrojo - eres mi mejor amigo para siempre

- Furihata un poco sorprendido por lo que el niño decía ya que no lo conocía solo le contesto - me estas confundiendo - y se fue a su salón

Se quedó algo pensativo en lo que el niño le había dicho tratando de recordar si lo había visto en algún lado pero al no hacérsele familiar ni su cara ni sus ojos de color dispar simplemente dejo de pensar en ello y se enfocó en sus clases

Terminada la escuela se dirigió a su casa y después de comer su madre le dijo algo que lo dejo un poco confundido

- No dejes tus cosas tiradas en cualquier lado

- A que te refieres mamá? - Pregunto de forma educada siempre ha sido algo desordenado pero hasta donde recordaba había dejado todo bien arreglado en su cuarto por lo que no encontraba motivo a la llamada de atención

- Encontré tu muñeco tirado en la sala, por poco lo piso, lo deje en tu habitación

- Muñeco?

- El que te obsequiamos tu padre y yo cuando cumpliste 4

- Pero mamá ese muñeco estaba en la caja que te di para la venta de ayer

- mmm que extraño no recuerdo haberlo visto en el jardín, tal vez se te cayo cuando sacaste la caja

- Puede ser - dijo no muy convencido ya que el recordaba perfectamente haberlo sacado pero tal vez su mamá tenía razón, de nuevo no quiso pensar mucho en ello y continuo con sus asuntos subiendo a hacer su tarea después de comer

Llegando a su cuarto ahí estaba de nuevo el muñeco en la misma repisa donde ha estado por tantos años ya que hace mucho no juega con él. Pensaba venderlo para que alguien más pudiera jugar con el pero debido a que no se había podido lamentablemente tendría que tirarlo, así lo puso en el bote de basura para sacarlo la mañana siguiente

De nuevo en la escuela mientras estaba con sus amigos durante el recreo se le acerco aquel niño pelirrojo con la misma frase, "no te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo para siempre"

Los amigos de Furihata se rieron de este diciendo que si seguía jugando con niños se quedaría como uno, Furi algo molesto tanto por el niño como por sus amigo le grito que no lo conocía y se levantó para irse mientras el extraño niño lo seguía, al ir cruzando por las canchas deportivas un balón salió disparado con mala dirección golpeando al niño en el pecho manchando su playera blanca de rayas rojas, de lodo, que hasta ese momento Furihata no había reaccionado en que tenía un gran parecido con la de aquel muñeco que acababa de tirar, al prestar un poco más de atención noto que el niño era pelirrojo con un ojo rojo y otro dorado con una carita infantil como la del muñeco e igualmente hermoso, tal vez estaba alucinando, si, eso era debía dejar de pensar en ese muñeco que en ese momento ya debería estar en el vertedero de la comunidad. Volteo para reclamar a los chicos que patearon el balón pero cuando regreso la vista en pequeño pelirrojo se había ido

Regreso a su casa su madre no estaba pero le dejo la comida, así que después de comer se dirigió a su cuarto y estaba algo asombrado al ver de nuevo ese muñeco en la repisa, tal vez su madre lo vio en la basura y lo saco pensando que aun quería conservarlo, pero empezó a sentirse entre nervioso y asustado cuando al acercarse vio en la playera del muñeco una mancha café como de lodo

- Como si le hubiera pegado un balón - dijo en voz alta arrepintiéndose en el acto eso no podía ser cierto, esas cosas no pasan en la realidad. Aunque volvió a notar el parecido entre su ropa y la del pequeño pelirrojo que lo acosaba en la escuela, las similitudes en su rostro y sobretodo en sus ojos.

La mirada del pequeño muñeco comenzaba a ponerle nervioso y a darle escalofríos, lo coloco en una caja pensando en dárselo a su madre diciéndole directamente que lo tirara a la basura que no planeaba conservarlo.

El día siguiente paso de igual modo pero esta vez desde temprano dio el muñeco a su mamá diciendo que lo tiraría y este fue a para la bote de basura de la cocina llenándose de todo lo que había en el manchando su ropita. Kouki fue a la escuela y esta vez el pequeño pelirrojo no se presentó en ningún momento del día después del receso Kouki simplemente se olvidó de él y terminando las clases se dirigió a su casa cuando estaba a medio camino de pronto sintió alguien caminando tras él y al voltear ahí vio de nuevo al niño pelirrojo pero estaba con su ropa toda sucia manchada de varios colores - como si hubiera estado en basura - dijo en un susurro

- No te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo para siempre - Fue lo único que escucho antes de echar a correr como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, estaba aterrado, sus padres no estarían en casa y tenía miedo de volver pero a fin de cuentas lo hizo diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba alucinando, que no, ese niño no tenía nada que ver con el muñeco que justo hoy se aseguró de jamás volver a ver. Pero la sorpresa y el pavor lo controlaron por completo al llegar directo a su cuarto y encontrar de nuevo ese muñeco pelirrojo en la repisa mirando hacia la puerta como esperando su regreso.

Entre el pánico y la ira tomo al muñeco de la repisa y de tajo, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, arranco sin compasión su brazo izquierdo viendo el relleno salir del muñeco se sintió de lo más idiota, lo dejo caer y salió su habitación. Dejo una nota a sus padres y se fue a jugar video juegos con uno de sus amigos el resto de la tarde, no quería estar en casa mientras estuviera solo.

La tarde paso y entre juego y juego pudo relajarse y olvidar poco a poco el momento de pánico que vivió en su casa. Se le hizo algo noche, salió de casa de su amigo para dirigirse a la suya cuando el cielo estaba ya oscuro y las farolas de la calle ya se habían encendido.

Caminaba por las calles semi-desiertas sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, cuando iba a cruzar una calle miro hacia ambos lados y noto que una farola estaba parpadeado, cruzo la calle y al mirar de nuevo hacia esa dirección ahora bajo esa farola había una sombra difusa que caminaba hacia él, el pánico lo abrumo cunado distinguió lo que se acercaba.

El niño pelirrojo estaba frente a él pero no como siempre se mostraba con una especie de joroba deforme sobre su hombro izquierdo - Como si se hubiese ensamblado de nuevo - pensó y mientras dio la vuelta para correr lo escucho de nuevo, esa frase que esta vez le heló la sangre - No te vayas eres mi mejor amigo para siempre.

Llego corriendo a su casa buscando a sus padres que para esa hora ambos deberían estar ahí pero no había nadie, no quería llegar a su cuarto pero debía comprobarlo, saber que no se estaba volviendo loco así que aun aterrado como estaba subió cada uno de los escalones con su corazón latiendo a mil. Y abriendo la puerta se encontró con algo que le aterró todavía más, si es que eso era posible, no había muñeco pero si un niño pelirrojo de pie en medio de su cuarto que lo observo mientras entraba

La lagrimas corrían por sus , ya no tenía escape - que demonios quieres de mi - le gritaba al pelirrojo entre lagrimas

Tu eres mi mejor amigo para siempre - dijo una vez más acercándose a gran velocidad a Furihata

Hubo un toque que hizo más allá que provocar terror en su cuerpo, un grito que jamás salió de su garganta

. . .

La señora Furihata y su esposo se encontraban en casa de su vecina viendo vídeos viejos y despidiéndose pues pronto se irían de la ciudad, uno de ellos fue una fiesta infantil del pequeño Furihata de 4 años había muchos niños alrededor, abría sus regalos con los ojos brillando maravillado ante cada objeto que se materializaba ante sus ojos cuando abrió esa caja de parte de sus padres no pudo con la emoción, en esa caja encontró un muñeco de hermosas facciones pelirrojo al presionar su mano emitía solo una frase "Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre" La madre de Furihata vio con extrañeza ese muñeco del cual su hijo le había hablado mucho esos últimos días, un presentimiento la molesto y aún más cuando el mago que habían contratado para la fiesta pregunto

- De verdad quieres ser su amigo para siempre?

- El pequeño castaño contesto que si?

Moviendo su varita mágica y diciendo lo que parecía un encantamiento toco la cabeza del muñeco

- Listo serán amigos para siempre

La señora Furihata ya no pudo soportar su intranquilidad y le dijo a su esposo que deberían volver, que Kouki estaría preocupado porque no le dejaron ni una nota.

Al volver a casa, todo era oscuridad, la señora Furihata seguía nerviosa por lo que le dijo que iría a revisar si su hijo ya se había dormido. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y prendió la luz no pudo ni si quiera gritar, la cama estaba vacía y el cuarto aseado como lo dejo en la mañana pero lo que la aterro fue lo que vio al entrar ya que en la repisa se encontraba el muñeco que acababa de ver en el vídeo, el que hacía días había tirado a la basura con su cabello rojo, sus ojos de color dispar, su playera blanca con rayas rojas impecablemente limpia como su overol de mezclilla y junto a este estaba un muñeco de tamaño similar aproximadamente 30 cm castaño de ojos cafés portando ropa idéntica a la que su hijo llevo esa mañana al colegio. Ambos muñecos tomados de la mano

Sin haberlo tocado si quiera, resonó en la habitación un infantil voz proveniente del muñeco pelirrojo - Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre - mientras que contesto otra proveniente del muñeco de cabello castaño - Si lo soy, para siempre - Esa voz era de Kouki

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Lo dejo hasta aquí. Porque mi cabeza no da para más además que me dio escalofríos solo de tratar de recordar detalles de la historia para adaptarlos al fic.**

**Siempre que se viene esta temporada me viene el recuerdo de esta historia que vi en el programa "The Nightmare Room" como mencionaba al principio, veía ese programa cada fin de semana pero a pesar del tiempo esta historia jamás ha dejado mi cabeza y es la única que recuerdo seña de la marca que dejo en mi puesto que aun ahora me es imposible ver películas de terror o leer o escuchar historias que involucren muñecos (siiii, jamás de los jamases veré Anabelle). La trama tiene diferencias y algunas omisiones ya que lo tome de mi memoria, no soy capaz de ver ese episodio de nuevo, lo se soy cobarde, vi los primeros 3 minutos cuando decidí escribir esto y mejor cambie de vídeo. : ' ( parece que aun no puedo superar mi miedo jaja pero bueno ya lo escribí así que hay la llevo**

**Si alguien quiere ver la historia original el link es:**

**En español**

**www. youtube watch?v =ilYTxb0 pmQc**

**O como yo lo vi a mis fabulosos 9 años en inglés y sin subtitulo así que para acabarla hay que ponerle más atención:**

**www. youtube watch?v =MjEhZd Okqok**

**Solo quiten los espacios**

**Y bien alguna opinión? juro no volver a escribir de este género ya que se me da más el drama, así que no se preocupen no haré más catástrofes como esta yo me quedo con la rama de escritura que me pega.**

**Además no puedo escribir terror u horror si voy a terminar nerviosa y temblando después de escribir**


End file.
